I would Rather Have Been Bonded to You
by BearSent176
Summary: Hi and we're back with another look into the lives of Unheard Flipper's characters from his tale, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today, intentions derailed by meddling friends and high altitude drama as we get closer to the end of the road with our two heroes. But the first steps seem to be taken once what was feared lost was found again, somewhere out on the Arctic Tundra.


**Hi there and welcome back to another tale along the way from the Mid-East to 'So the Drama' and beyond with our two intrepid undercover Spec Ops students from Unheard Flipper's anchor tale: 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. But before we start this one, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Jimmy1201, Sentinel103 and pbow, thank you one and all.**

**Last episode, in the aftermath of the AAR (After Action Report) from the circus that was the SSS Mission, Roman seemed to have more on his mind than he let on in the debrief. Unable to get to the bottom of her partner's worries and issues, which were more than just the lost cash for his kids, Kim carried on in her assigned character while Roman, using the distraction, acted on information he 'gathered' in his summer away to send a message to a target of theirs. Roman's desires to keep his partner from learning the exact reasons for this solo mission were only successful in that the personal reasons for the visit were kept from her. And in the process of the evening's adventure, the full extent of Roman's training in Russia unfolded to the surprise of his mission-mates.**

**Closer, still they encroach to each other, and there are a few more chapters to come before the full fruit of their feelings are acted upon. A step in that direction today, but at what cost? Tune in and see.**

**But first to deny the suits with briefcases from Disney: Kim Possible and the characters from the show are the property of the Mouse Ears Dynasty; all others are our own creations or their own selves. Roman Stopblaski was graciously loaned to us by Unheard Flipper to run with to his tale's conclusion. With Kim Possible…of course.**

22

I Would Rather Have Been Bonded to You

Or

We Stick Together

Edging a little closer to him as they walked down the halls of MHS, headed to the outdoors, "Well how does it feel to be off the hot seat Ron?", Kim asked, relieved to be out of school, away from Barkin's guff, and on their way to Bueno Nacho.

Laughing lightly, "It's better, now I have to screw up _twice_ to face firing squad again.", Roman smiled and held up two fingers.

Her jaw dropping, "You _were_ kidding right?"

Shaking his head, "Nope…same as if one of us goes rogue, remember those orders?", Roman reminded her as they exited the front doors at Middleton High, still walking very close together.

A pained look on her face, "Oh yeah, sorry, slipped my mind there for a moment.", she trailed off. Then taking a welcome tangent from that point of reference in their recent past, "But you're still not going to talk about why you stole that Russian MiG, and what you did where you went that night, are you?", Kim asked her partner, when she saw the twinkle in his eyes and the resigned look on his face, "That's your plane isn't it?", she deadpanned.

With a small smile he finally replied,"MiG35D, I am designated pilot. And still nyet on dat night, too."

Using the excuse of discussing mission related information to get closer to him and getting an opening for someday wheedling _that_ night from him, "So some of the training you had over last summer got you qualified to fly that thing?", the red head asked, now almost rubbing shoulders with Roman. Something each felt quite comfortable with in recent months.

Also satisfied that she was finally able to ask and receive an answer about the MiG since Barkin had a gag order on even discussing _that_ from his solo mission two months earlier, she instinctively knew he was holding something back.

Bumping shoulders with her in jest, "Da..Hmmm dat es nice. Much better than being stuck to Colonel Barkein.", Roman sighed in mock delight. "Et least you don't drag meh into rugby game end you smell much better.", Roman smiled to her, enjoying the closeness, "But he es good man, maybe Eh will be someday dat good." _'If I live long enough.'_

Then back on topic, "So da..uh, yes I have been trained on purpose to fly that _thing _as you call et.", he slipped in while she was distracted.

Still mindful of _her_ time bonded, "And I did learn a lot about why Bonnie is the way she is, her sisters are sooo unbearable.", Kim sighed. "I sorta feel sorry for her, they always put her down….it's pretty sad.", the red head related to him, having been thrown off the track by his divergent comments. One which was pretty new to her, the other she had been waiting two months to hear about.

Further putting her off balance, "So who did you go on date with Bon-Bon or Brick? Eh heard something about et.", Roman snorted coming very close to losing the points he had just made about telling her about the MiG, "Because we all know how _most_ dates end up with her."

Rolling her eyes, "Neither, and running alongside the bike was no fun either.", she said in annoyance. "And then at the end of their date Brick asked if he was supposed to kiss me too! I mean, what a moron!", she flustered.

After a few moments to compose herself, "So Bonnie had to go without that night.", she snickered wickedly. Then bumping his shoulder playfully, "But anyway I like you a lot more than either of them…And I think by now everyone knows that I don't swing that way.", Kim said before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

A little stunned by the surprise buss, "Eh…thank you KP...Uh, I wondered something. How did you two get cleaned up before that date?...", as he struggled to get his question out. "I ask because it was _very_ difficult for me and the Colonel.", Roman said as he wondered what brought on the show of affection he received, but enjoyed it nonetheless, "Et would have been interesting show, Rufus might have brought his camera."

Kim's eyes narrowed at the remarks and the memory of her parent's antics. "Don't ask.", she flatly told him. "But Mom and Dad thought it was hilarious.", she rolled her eyes. "Though I have to admit it would have been nicer being stuck to you, I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to track Dementor down.", Kim teased. _'Much nicer indeed.'_

"Well between the giant wiener dogs and almost being disintegrated by that loudmouthed dwarf I need a vacation.", Kim ranted, "How about you?" _'Maybe a quiet weekend over in Denver would work. It might relieve some stress.'_

Taking the opening she gave him away from the recent mission and her pleasant, yet surprising behavior towards him, "I was wondering…you know one of reasons I was assigned jet with two seats was to make sure that my partner wes able to go with me when we have to fight the bad guys.", Roman started his train of thought with her.

Perking up, "Yes?", Kim asked brightly, immediately picking up on his point.

Looking to her hesitantly, "Well, I need some flight time and I also need to take MiG in for scheduled maintenance…And since we don't have a football game this weekend and no cheer competitions either…I planned to leave tonight and return Sunday night..", he told her.

"And?", she knowingly cut in, a growing smile on her face.

"And,", he said, looking down briefly, before looking up again, "my children live only few miles away from maintenance facility..and I am going to see them.", the blond Russian said, "So would you like to come with me? I have to get some money to Natasha's fater to support dem.", he asked tentatively.

"Roman are you inviting me out on a date to come and see your kids?", Kim teased, yet she secretly wanted to do just that, "The next thing you know we'll be standing in front of a preacher and you'll be putting a ring on my finger.", she continued her teasing of her partner.

Astonished at the turn of the conversation with her, "KP.. I didn't mean….."

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, "I know, I know, I was just kidding you. I'd love to come.", she smirked playfully to him. "But I guess we'd better stop by my house after we eat so I can get my passport.", she said.

"And your wig and a small bag of clothes too…Uh, I have to make call to have GJ bring your flight equipment to hangar.", Roman told her as he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a phone number. Speaking quickly Kim could hear the Russian ordering a package from GJ to be delivered as requested.

Her jaw dropping in shock, "How did you know my size?", Kim asked, her eyes narrowing.

Smugly replying, "Your mother helped and we have shared blanket before, no? And how about time I was in your body?", he said with a wistful look, "Was time of my dreams..et wes one of meh fantasies...", he said as his voice trailed off. "I checked your size then. And committed it to memory.", he replied turning red when he noticed Kim's increasingly tweaked demeanor.

Defusing her mock tweak, "You romantic _guy_, you.", Kim lightly laughed as she took in what he told her before she touched his arm in reassurance. His concern over her reaction to his gathering of personal statistics deflating with the nervous breath he exhaled.

Relieved and confused he stuttered, "R..romantic? Meh?...Rufusinski more romantic than Roman Stopblaski…Eh em just dumb Ruskie.", he told her quietly as he held the door open for her to the Tex-Mex joint.

Grasping his arm as they entered Bueno Nacho, Kim considered her concerns over his 'taking' the Russian jet earlier in the year and his actions afterward that, to this day, she still had no knowledge of. She felt what he did wasn't evil, yet in the face of the blackout she was subjected to by Barkin and GJ, she was determined to learn what he did that night he flew off in his MiG, that only a handful of people knew about.

Then there were other things she was concerned about with the blond Russian,_ 'A lot of the time he seems so withdrawn, maybe I can help him through it. Maybe it will be beneficial to both of us.'_

Pausing just inside the restaurant, Kim wasn't ready to let go of his arm. After all the time she had spent with Roman, she knew of the deep pain that he carried around inside. That and his not letting most people even _suspect_ he wasn't the goofy, clumsy sidekick that everyone but Colonel Barkin, herself and a very few others thought him to be.

'_God, am I developing feelings for him? Why?'_, she pondered briefly. _'Is it just a rebound from Ron..or maybe I just see Ron in Roman…Maybe I'd better talk to Mom so that I can put these feelings in perspective.', _she mused as they entered Bueno Nacho.

A friendly voice, mostly to Kim anyway, was heard after they made their way inside. "Hey GF…Ron, how are ya doing?", Monique called out as the red head and the blond walked up to their normal booth to sit down.

Brought out of her musings, "Oh, hi Monique, I wasn't expecting to see you here, I thought you were working this afternoon.", Kim replied as she and Roman sat down.

"Oh I have today off. And since I've been so busy lately and got this time off, Mom's letting me have a sleepover...I was sort of wondering if you'd like to come over tonight.", the fashion expert asked the red head.

"Well Moni...I sorta had plans with Ron tonight.", Kim nodded to him.

Dismissively waving to the blond, "You spend most of your life around blondie here, why don't you take some time off. You look like you need it.", Monique advised.

"I uh...", she stuttered, looking at Roman, then Monique.

Cutting in as he usually did in these circumstances, "Sounds like a good idea girlfriend.", Roman faux beamed to Monique. Turning to her, then his partner, "Kim would love to spend the night and come to your party..." Then looking at his watch he exclaimed, "Hey check out the time, I just realized I had promised Felix that I'd meet him at his place for some gaming. I uh...have to go. See ya later Monique...KP."

Kim, jaw agape as her partner got up to leave. "Ronnnn. Where are you going?", she asked, her eyes wide at his display.

Shrugging with a lopsided grin, "You know KP the usual, got things to do, places to go, people to see...", he replied as he waved to them, "Have fun guys. See ya later.", he said as he seemed to almost _slide_ to the door.

With equally artificial sincerity, "Ok, see ya later, don't make a stranger of yourself.", Monique added as she watched him exit the building.

Chuckling in self-satisfaction, "Well that got rid of him.", Monique said as she watched Roman leave. Then turning to her friend in smug triumph, "I have some bios on some cute guys that we can talk about if you decide not to pursue that guy you were crushing on Kim.", she grinned to the red head.

X

Once outside Roman called Colonel Barkin, "What is it Stoppable?"

"Sir I'm heading over to the GJ hangar right now and Kim won't be coming with me after all. Also, I should be back Sunday night unless there's something really wrong with the bird.", Roman brought his Mission CO up to speed on very recent developments.

Surprised at the sudden shift in the just made plans, "What happened, I thought that both of you were going?", the Marine was confused at the sudden change in plans. He too, wanted the two to become closer after mulling things over since the MiG mission some months before.

A little tersely, "We were, but Monique's got some party going on tonight and she asked Lieutenant Possible over.", Roman replied. "And I felt that to maintain cover it would be best if she went to the party and I took the MiG back to Russia for scheduled maintenance. In fact, I am heading over to get my gear now.", the Russian explained.

"I see...", Barkin replied, some resignation in his voice. "Mission approved…But you know you two might want to think about going out to eat somewhere else.", he suggested. 'That's at least twice now that Miss Jenkins has derailed your plans. She's almost as effective as some of the villains.", Barkin chuckled, "It's almost like someone is paying her to keep you two apart."

"Yes Sir, it would seem that way.", Roman replied in some irritation. "Now if there is nothing else, I will see you Monday morning early in D Hall.", he informed his CO as he broke the connection and made a call to GJ to get a ride to the hangar from the Stoppable house.

X

"Monique, contrary to your perceptions, I really haven't been able to spend much time with Roma...Ron.", she nearly stumbled. Narrowing her eyes at her, "You don't have any idea on what's going on, do you?", Kim testily asked her as a headache began to form.

Smugly not backing down, "Well I thought that you _were_ trying to tie down that boy you were crushing on and I thought I'd get you away from Ron so you could do just that.", Monique smirked as she played her _trump_ card.

Then airily, "Anyway you might just change your mind about that boy once you see some of the guys from other high schools you _could_ choose from.", Monique explained, "So consider it to be a public service from your old girlfriend Mo."

In increasing irritation, "You have no idea _who_ I thinking of pursuing do you Monique?", Kim asked her friend who was oblivious to the rising danger she was facing.

At the shake of Monique's head, Kim continued, "Has it ever occurred to you that you just might have just screwed things up for me with him, _again_?"

Aghast, "What do you mean girlfriend?", Mo gasped.

"Dammit Monique, do I have to spell it out for you?", Kim nearly exploded. "The guy that I've been interested in has a goofy grin, big ears, freckles and _**blond **__**hair**_**!**"

Pointing to the door the blond just walked through and drawing an uneasy breath, "Kim?...Do you mean..?", , the African-American teen nervously replied, now taken back by Kim sudden swearing and attitude shift.

Glowering, "I've been _trying_ to put something together with the _guy_ **you** just ran off.", Kim said as she began to rub her temples.

Her jaw dropping, "Naco boy? **Ron**?...Why would you want to do that?...,", she gaped in shock. "You know that you can do better than _him_, girlfriend.", she huffed dismissively.

"I mean, Ron's a nice enough guy but...", then she looked to the red head and saw her rapidly rising anger. "But I guess if you have your mind made up…", Monique said to avoid a bloodbath she realized she was heading towards if she kept up dissing Kim's intended romantic interest the way she was.

But she did still not believe what she was hearing. Until she saw emerald eyes flash across the table from her.

Pissed, Kim nodded slightly, "The problem is he's so insecure...and well I have to take it slow.", she said. Her eyes now sad, "Then no one gives him any respect…", she groused, then rallied, "And just when I'm getting ready to do _something_ with him...", looking across the table, "_Somebody_ goes and interrupts us.", she let this sink in for a few moments as Monique began to squirm in her seat.

"I mean he puts on a big guy act and all...We've been friends all our lives and you just don't know how tough that is to go from being friends, to being, you know..."

"To being romantic interests..or something much more?", Monique added hesitantly.

Kim nodded again, "I'm not sure if it's going to work out between us Monique, but I've been laying the groundwork for this for months…" Shaking her head in irritation, "Yeah, another guy might come along and things might be different, and I'm still putting this together now.", she said in distress. "But until I get the chance to really spend time with him, and you know, talk to him...I don't even know for sure myself.", she said, looking off, her eyes a little glazed.

Her eyes now taking on a worried look, her brow furrowed, "And then to add to all this drama, Drakken's got some big project going on and neither Wade, Ron nor I can figure it out.", she said as she rubbed her face with both hands. "And that just adds to the ongoing stress of this sitch and makes it even harder for me to go there with Ron." Kim then threw herself back against the bench seat groaning through her hands.

Contritely, "Kim, listen why don't you call him up on that PDA thingie of yours and you guys can work this out.", the African-American teen suggested as it dawned on her how badly she may have screwed up with her friend.

Nodding in relief, "Yeah I guess, but let's eat first, you can at least tell me about the party.", Kim replied as they went to place their orders.

X

While dumping their trash, Monique told Kim, "Go ahead and call Ron up, you guys can meet up tomorrow afternoon anyway.", unaware of what her two friends had planned for the weekend.

Sighing sadly, "Uh thanks Moni, but I'll call a little later, it's a little private if you know what I mean. But I'll call him while I'm packing my bag at home.", Kim said as she turned in that direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head home to get ready.", the red head smiled sadly now that her weekend with Roman was completely shot to hell.

X

A couple of minutes after a car pulled into the Stoppable driveway and honked its horn a blond-haired young man exited the house and made his way to the passenger door of the car. Dressed in coveralls and a leather jacket, he carried two bags which he deposited in the backseat of the car before climbing into his seat beside the driver. Then, without a word, the car backed out onto the suburban street and drove out of the neighborhood.

A twenty minute ride to the airport later, both driver and passenger displayed their ID's to the guard at the gate to the military end of the installation, and then drove to the GJ hangar and Roman's MiG. In less time took for Kim to have her 'discussion' with Monique and eat her BN snack for the day, Roman was nearly done with the pre-flight checks for the MiG35. By the time the red head was halfway to her home to pack for Monique's sleepover, the MiG's engines were spooled up and the fighter jet had begun taxiing to the runways.

Canopy down and latched, Roman dialed the tower frequency and attached his oxygen mask.

Clicking the radio mic button on his stick control, "Middleton tower this is Rufus One-Two requesting taxiing instructions for takeoff.", Roman asked the ATC (Air Traffic Controller) over his radio.

Rufus One-Two this is Middleton Tower please turn right to taxiway Two-Three Right to One-Eight. Runway is Three-Four North...Copy?", came the reply.

"Rufus One-Two copies. Two-Three Right to One-Eight. Runway Three-Four North.", Roman repeated as he released the brakes, applied power and steered the jet to his takeoff destination.

"Roger."

Shortly the passengers in the terminal got a rare view of a sleek, deadly, blue and gray camouflaged Russian multi-role attack jet as it rolled by on its way to runway Three-Four North in the light of the setting sun. Traffic at Middleton International was light and quite soon the MiG found itself at the runway waiting for clearance to takeoff in the rapidly waning sunlight of the day.

"Middleton Tower this is Rufus One-Two, I am at the end of Runway Three-Four North, awaiting permission to take off."

"Rufus One-Two this is Middleton Tower, wait one."

"Roger."

X

"Rufus One-Two you are cleared to Angels Six-Two and baseline course Three-Four-Zero...Copy?"

"Roger, Rufus One-Two copies Angels Six-Two and course Three-Four-Zero. Right hand salute and Rufus One-Two is rolling."

And with that, Roman and his MiG35D rolled down the long runway, quickly rose up into the sky and banked away from the setting sunlit foothills and mountains of the Rocky Mountains, on a course due north before taking the heading and altitude he had been issued.

X

Head down, a somber Kim Possible was nearly in sight of her home when she heard the roar in the distance of massive jet engines as they lifted what she knew to be a Russian fighter jet into the sky.

Her head came up quickly, she stopped, looking to the north, "Roman.", she almost whimpered at the sound of the powerful engines diminishing the further they traveled away from Middleton. Scanning the skies unsuccessfully for any sign of the gray and blue MiG, now passing ten thousand feet in altitude several miles away to the north, _'Please be safe, Roman.'_, she sent to him as she gazed in the general direction of where he probably was.

Then taking in the resulting silence after he flew on into the night with his military transportation, _'It's so quiet now…Is this what it'll be like when the mission's over?'_, Kim lamented. _'He'll be gone..and…I'll be all alone? Again?'_, she sniffled before she caught herself and gathered her emotions. _'C'mon Possible! Pull yourself together! Don't fall apart over your partner.'_, she berated herself as she regrouped and wiped her eyes and nose on a sleeve.

After a few minutes Kim was composed and able to continue home to prepare for the gathering with Monique Roman promised for her earlier.

_'Why the hell didn't I tell Monique that I wanted to go with Roman tonight? What is __**wrong**__ with me?'_, she ranted as she looked to the skies again.

Finally she pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, "How ya doin' Kim? Getting ready to go to Russia for the weekend?", Wade asked when he came onscreen.

Sighing heavily,"...No Wade, Monique asked me to go to a party at her house and Roman told her that I'd love to go.", Kim said sadly.

"Whoa I wonder what brought that on, he was totally amped about you going with him.", Wade replied in confusion.

Huffing, "So was I, he told me so much about them...I mean his children...I just don't know what to do. D...did he leave already?", Kim asked, her emotions all a jumble.

Looking to another screen and typing for a bit, "Yeah, I've got his chip up and running and I can tell you that he's gone." Peering at some readings, "He's at sixty thousand feet and in about twenty minutes he's going to be over the lower part of Wyoming and it looks like his path is almost due north.", Wade said, looking back to her.

"Does his chip say he's doing alright?"

Frowning at something he read, "Well something must be wrong with the heater, 'cause the cockpit temperature is only about forty-five degrees. If he doesn't start getting some heat going he might frost up."

Grinning, "Roman doesn't get cold very easy Wade. He should be alright."

Looking in worry to Kim, "I wasn't worried about him being warm I was worried about him seeing. His canopy can frost up from the inside if he can't maintain proper temperature in the cockpit.", the genius responded.

Now concerned too, "Oh, I understand, Wade; please keep an eye on Roman, I worry about him. Call me if you need me alright?"

Chuckling, "Don't worry about Roman, Kim, he's done some crazy stuff lately and walked away to talk about it.", Wade said, forgetting who he was talking to and what she was, and was not, aware of in regards to her Russian partner.

Narrowing her eyes, "Like what?", Kim asked, figuring she was going to learn of some of Roman's, heretofore unknown to her, life.

Sitting back in his chair and rubbing his chin, "Well like when he landed in Syria...you know after he completed training on the MiG.", Wade said, oblivious that she knew nothing of that.

Kim, though, kept her face neutral at this point, "Oh?"

Rocking forward, "Yeah, he went in, rattled some cages and found out who bankrolled the terrorists who set off the bomb that killed Ro...Ah nothing Kim. Just forget I said anything…."

Now locking eyes with him, "Waddddee, what are you saying? What's this about terrorists and their backer?..And Ron?", Kim's _seriousness_ bore into his retinas.

Curled up into a ball in his chair, "Listen Kim I screwed up, I wasn't supposed to tell.", he confessed.

"Why?", she growled

"Because of how it would affect you, that's why…", he said. "Listen Kim, that Russian has done some things to get to the bottom of Ron's death that turned my stomach when **I** found out.", Wade said, turning a little green. After composing himself, he looked right back to her, "Are you up for a little show-and-tell on this?", Wade asked.

"Yes Wade, if you're not going to tell me, at least show me what you can.", Kim replied.

"Ok, I'm bringing it up now."

A scene came into view. "Oh my God Wade, do you know where that is?"

"Uh yeah I do. I can read headstones too you know."

"What's he doing there?"

"I guess paying respects. Just watch the video. I'll talk to you later.", he somberly told her as he broke his connection.

X

Nearly an hour later a somewhat disoriented and puffy-eyed Kim Possible collected herself and then rang the Jenkins' doorbell after her Mom dropped her off.

After Monique let her in they walked into the family room and found Tara, Crystal and Liz from the cheer squad there already. "Hi guys.", Kim waved as she set her bag down.

"Hi Kim.", Tara giggled, "So…who's this guy of yours that Monique was talking about? She wouldn't tell us who he was or anything."

Cutting her eyes to Monique then back to Tara, "I'd rather keep that to myself and maybe I should have kept my mouth shut in front of Monique too.", the red head said, then gave a dirty look to her best female friend.

Kim felt slightly better when she saw the African-American teen pale a bit before going on, "So this guy is a little shy and before I tell anyone, I think that he and I should discuss it and see if we even have the grounds for a relationship."

"Well how's Ron gonna take the news?", Crystal asked.

"I haven't told him, but I hope he'll be fine with it.", Kim replied and noted with some glee that Monique was nearly ready to burst with this sitch.

"Well we have some games and movies and tons of soda and snacks, so I guess we'd better get started. Which movie do you guys want to see first?", Monique posed to her friends.

"I want to see the romantic one.", Tara sighed then looked over to Kim, "Listen if you think that you won't have time for Ron...'cause the new guy is going to take up a bunch of you time, I know this girl who would like to talk to him and maybe date him. I think they'd be cute together."

"Oh I don't know Tara, I think Ron might be getting ready to start dating the girl he's been talking to also, but he wants it to be kept quiet so I can't talk.", Kim said to the blonde's mystification. "You know..in case Bonnie hears about it. He's afraid your friend will get jealous.", Kim winked conspiratorially, as the dawn broke for Tara, "Anyway he's still seeing that Trish girl that we talked about when he was in the hospital."

Before Tara could reply, "Ron Stoppable?..Is dating?", Liz sat stupefied, "A girl?"

"Liz I don't think he'll have a problem dating a girl unlike your last boyfriend..Brad was his name wasn't it?', the gossip maven cut in to Liz's deepening blush. "So are you two still hot and heavy or did you decide to find a guy who couldn't sew better than you?", Monique decided to come to the defense of the boy that she knew she and Kim were going to be talking about in a while, out of earshot of the others.

"Brad had problems with how he felt about his body, guys. He's just confused.", Liz protested to the others and glared at Monique, "And that was low about sewing."

"Confused? Heck Miss Hatchett sports a bigger set than he does.", Crystal snorted.

"Ok quiet down, y'all. Now Kim will you go get the popcorn? And Crystal will you get the sodas while I get this movie queued up?", Monique split their focus before a brawl broke out in her living room.

XX

_(Yes, good luck to you too, and thanks for fuel.), _Lieutenant Stopblaski radioed the tanker just before he disconnected.

_(Have a good flight.),_ the Captain of the tanker replied and then eased his aircraft away from the jet.

Roman turned and advanced the throttles just before he pulled back on the stick. _'O__nly a few more hours end Eh land.', _he mused with a small smile.

As he reached his cruising altitude and speed he kept going over in his head the relationship between himself and one Kimberly Anne Possible. Finally after some time had passed he concluded that, in light of their military obligations after mission's end, pursuing the lovely red head would not gain him anything. Though happy with the earlier flirting he was sure that she was just being friendly and not interested in him that way.

Resigned to returning to the status quo his life had been in Russia before he met Kim, Roman sighed as his musings faded the closer he flew to his destination.

X

Forty-three minutes later Roman was shaken from his thoughts when a shudder came from below and behind him. Immediately he scanned his gauges to see if there was anything unusual indicated. The large fighter jet shuddered again and veered to the left without Roman's input.

Staying calm the Russian clicked his mic and called out, "Stomvask Control des es Rufus One-Two, Eh think eh have problem."

"Are you able to continue?", a voice asked.

"Da Eh..." There was a muffled explosion. The Master Fire light came on. "Des es Rufus One-Two on GUARD, Eh em declaring emergency."

"Can you divert?"

"Da...Eh.." , he was cut off when another explosion shook the MiG35D before it began to enter into a horizontal spin.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Des es Rufus One-Two... MAYDAY! MAYDAY!", Roman shouted when he saw pieces of the MiG litter the sky around him.

"Rufus One-Two es going down.", he declared to whomever was listening as the back of the MiG broke off and the front section began to flip.

Taking one hand off the stick Roman tugged his mask on tighter, and pulled the face shield down as the motion increased. Using both hands as he said a silent prayer he pulled the handle of the ejection seat. Less than half a second later the canopy blew off, followed by the rockets of the ejection seat lighting, taking Roman clear of the rapidly disintegrating aircraft.

Still moving at over the speed of sound and over twice the altitude of Mount Everest, the wind tore the oxygen mask from the now unconscious pilot. His arms free, the Russian pilot seemed to be flailing them while the rest of him was still strapped in to the seat. Luckily for him the seat had an altitude sensor that would automatically free him and deploy his chute at optimal altitude.

XX

An incessant beeping kept interrupting Kim's turmoil-laden dreams…An irritatingly rapid pattern of beeps that, each time she heard them, brought her up from the level of slumber she found she wasn't going to return to as the next wave of beeps bore through again.

Finally registering what she was hearing, bleary eyes opened to her Kimmunicator's familiar greeting.

Hitting the connect button, "Wade? What is it?", the groggy slumber party participant slurred out.

Quietly, since he wasn't sure who was listening in, "Kim, Roman's plane went down and GJ is mobilizing a Search and Rescue crew.", Wade informed her. "The Russians are already mobilizing from their end."

Rising on an elbow and shielding the device from prying ears, "When did it happen?", now fully awake with fear in her eyes.

Looking off to the side, then back to her, "I was alerted about five minutes ago."

Irritation rising from within, "Why didn't you tell me then, _Wade_?", Kim growled.

Staring back at her through the Kimmunicator, "What would you have done then, Kim? It was more important to get organized before alerting you.", Wade replied.

Fully awake now, "Get me a ride Wade. Now!", she ordered as she began to unzip her sleeping bag.

Nodding, "It'll be at Monique's in ten. Wade out.", he replied and cut the connection.

Quietly Kim rose from her sleeping bag and turned on a small lamp before she dressed and packed.

By now Monique was awake too, "What's going on GF?"

"Mission, Monique, just got a call from GJ. Sorry to flake on all of you.", Kim said, as she kept her worries from showing on her face. "A car's coming to pick up me, and then Ron…I have to go Moni, it's important.", the red head told her best female friend.

"Ok Kim, you go do your hero thingie, I'll tell the other girls when they get up...be careful and make sure Ron's careful too."

"Yeah thanks.", Kim hugged her friend after she tied up her bag and went to the door to wait for the car to pick her up.

XX

An hour later as the large and very fast GJ hover jet rose into the sky, Agent Du, Colonel Barkin and Lieutenant Possible were inventorying their gear for the SAR (Search and Rescue) Mission now underway for Lieutenant Roman Stopblaski.

Looking over to a very pensive red head, "You ever tell him what you thought of him Possible?", Barkin quietly asked as he approached her.

Shaking her head sadly, "No Sir, I was going to this weekend,", she huffed in irritation, "but it didn't work out.", Kim replied as the large Marine, surprisingly to the junior officer, gave her a hug. "You knew?", she squeaked.

Patting her a bit awkwardly on the back, "Yeah, we", he said waving a hand towards Du and him and back towards Middleton, "could see it.", he said. "But maybe you'll get the chance, we have a triangulation on his beacon, so it shouldn't take too long before we get to him.", he said leaning back from her.

Then tilting his head to her, "I remember that time when he lost all that blood..I heard you talking to him. What were you doing?", Barkin asked as they released their grasp on each other.

With a distant smile, "I pulled out a picture he had of his kids and talked to him about them on the trip back from Africa.", she said. "I don't know for sure, but maybe it helped him make it back ok.", Kim shrugged.

"Well from what I was told, after he was stabilized and before we got him into the GJ ER, he was crashing. You might have save his life that night by doing what you did.", the older Marine told her.

Sighing in relief as an old ghost was put away, "Glad to know that Sir, but I helped him that night just like he's helped me since we partnered up.", she replied, her eyes misting a bit. "But you know, he's never asked anything in return from then, other than to make sure his kids get his money if something happened to him.", her voice caught slightly.

X

After a few minutes had passed, the Co-pilot called back to them in the cabin, "We're going to the area assigned by the Russian authorities, sorry people but they might find Stoppable instead of us."

"As long as he's alive we'll work it out.", Barkin responded.

X

Hours later Du sang out from his seat up front, "I have a solid lock. Turn 25 degrees left. Dammit there's pieces of wreckage everywhere.", the Agent exclaimed as he tracked Roman's beacon into a debris field of large pieces what was eventually identified as a MiG35D.

"As cold as it is he might have not have made it.", Du looked at Kim; he too had been briefed on her feelings for the Russian, "It's below freezing out there. If we don't find him soon..." Will left hanging.

"We'll find him.", Kim frowned.

"Yeah we'll find him Possible.", Steve Barkin encouraged.

"I have a warm spot on the infrared.", the Co-pilot called over their intercoms.

"That's a good sign Possible. If it was cold I'd be worried.", Barkin told her.

"Roman.", Kim whispered as the hover jet came closer to an orange smudge in the distance.

"Land close to that whatever it is.", Du ordered, and then to the medical staff on board, "The heat signature seems to be coming from the object that we're making for. Get ready."

"That's a parachute; Holy Hopping Pelicans Stopblaski might be alive. Come on hurry up.", Barkin urged the Pilot, and then directed, "Inform the other search parties that we might have something here."

"Yes Sir, already have."

As the hover jet landed Kim jumped out, slogged through mid-thigh, on her, deep snow to the canopy and tore it off the surface.

Yelling over her shoulder, "Hurry I think it's Roman and he's hurt get a back board and...Dammit hurry! I told you!", her urgency overriding her sense of time taken to help him.

Steve Barkin was in his late thirties and he was only a few seconds behind the Lieutenant. He dove under the orange fabric next to the red head and noted Roman's position in the deeply packed snow surrounding him. "Careful with him Possible, he's lying in a weird position. Let's wait till the pros get here. They're better at this than we are."

"Yes Sir, I'll get this chute off of Roman, it'll be a lot easier to work on him then.", Kim replied as she began to cut the cords with her folding knife. The red head smiled as she saw the large man remove his parka and place it over the unmoving form as the medics arrived with a backboard and blankets.

X

"Sir the rescue has been called off, we have him and I notified the Ruskies that we'll be transporting Lieutenant Stopblaski to Middleton now that we have him stabilized.". The Pilot told the Colonel.

"Good let's get our fat butts home then and see if we can get him healed up.", Barkin replied.

X

_Later:_

Leaning against a wall, Agent Du looked over at the red head as she hovered over her partner and to the Colonel who was seated near the foot of the medical bunk Roman was in, "He's a lucky bastard...you know that don't you Possible?"

"Yeah he is, but do we have any idea what happened?", she asked.

"You saw how spread out the wreckage field was?", he could see her nod, "His plane must have broken up at very high altitude, maybe blown up.", he speculated, tilting his head back in thought.

Looking back to her, "Now did you see his face, how cut up and bruised it was?" Looking back to his face she nodded.

"Stopblaski went through a pretty rough ejection, and radar had him at 60,000 feet when it happened." Here he paused slightly. "Above 25,000 feet is known to mountain climbers as the 'Death Zone'." Paling at that information, Kim took in a shaky breath as she looked to Roman, very worried about his condition.

Again he paused. "And he was more than twice that height.", he let sink in. "Hell, it's a wonder that his blood didn't boil at that altitude.", he said, oblivious to his 'audience' and how this may affect the red head.

Still unmindful of how his dissemination of the _facts_ related to this event would be taken, "I would suppose that with the way his helmet was...His oxygen mask came off on the way down…the lack of oxygen during his freefall before his chute opened…", Du shrugged, "He might be brain dead for all we know.", he said as he leaned back on the wall.

"Brain.._dead_?", she asked in eye-popping apprehension.

Shrugging, "Yeah you know how long it takes to fall from eleven miles up?", he smirked at her _learning_ something from him. "He might have been without enough oxygen to keep his brain functioning for over five minutes.", he said as she again looked to Roman as he slept. "But the usual occurrences of unconsciousness resulting from high altitude, high speed ejections may have saved him from such concerns…", he trailed off.

Waving a hand to the bunk, "Then with the injuries that he got and the cold...Hell bringing him back might have been the worse thing that we could have done for him.", Du said with a sad lopsided grin. "For all we know he might be a vegetable for the rest of his life.", Du explained. "Or he could have been lucky with the cold slowing his systems down, and he won't have that condition..", he shrugged lightly, "But we won't know until he comes to."

Then sighing, "At least we have a few others who can replace him…_if_ his condition is not for the better.", he said as he straightened up, preparing to leave the room and all the 'joy' he spread around with his fellow covert Agents in describing what may come with Roman.

Jumping from her seat, "You arrogant prick!", she growled, "I'll kick you ass if you keep that up."

Quiet until now, "No you won't Lieutenant.", Barkin snapped, "Stopblaski knew he was expendable.", he let sink in, "And if he's that bad off we'll take care of it...He won't even feel it.", he said as Kim flinched. "We'll just have to suck it up and go on."

Emotions rising, "But I was thinking about putting something together with him..."

Cutting her off, "You had the chance with him Possible and it seems you just couldn't get that started.", he said and struck a nerve with her. "Anyway like I said he knew he was expendable. He stepped up..."

Hitting her limit, "Sir you are an asshole, you know that?", Kim got in Barkin's face. "Sure I wanted to make a go of it with him, I wanted to be sure…but you made me chase after the hotties to catch any intel from that crowd, and never gave him a second thought.", she fumed.

"And I've gotten piss-poor intelligence from _that_ adventure.", she ranted over his decision of her place at MHS.

Backing away from her CO, "And.. ", she took in a breath, "if he's not a vegetable I'd like to see if we can take up with each other..and maybe take it to the next level, too.", Kim grit her teeth.

Disgusted with two of the men in the cabin, Kim turned away and looked to the form lying on the bunk.

The red head's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she caught sight of familiar brown eyes peering at her from within his blanketed bunk.

Finally, a twitch of her eyes, "_Roman_?", Kim whispered, then, "ROMAN!...He's awake. Oh my God, he's awake!"

Pointing as she turned, "Sir, Roman's awake.", she said to her stunned CO.

Coming out of his own stupor, "What?", Barkin asked in disbelief as he watched Kim drop to her knees beside the bunk.

Softly, "Hi Roman...how are you feeling?", Kim asked as she squeezed his hand before reaching up to his face to remove his oxygen mask.

"Like Eh ejected from supersonic jet...Eh don't advise ever doing dat." he groaned before Kim gently kissed him.

After a short but intense moment between the two of them, "However another kiss like dat might get meh to try et again.", he joked before two slim arms enveloped him in a warm hug.

Reaching his arms around her, he hugged her and gently patted her on the back as she began to cry tears of relief.

Stepping in on the scene, "Hate to break this up Ma'am, but please put the mask back on him, he could use the oxygen right now.", one of the medics instructed.

Teary-eyed, she kissed him on the lips one more time before she placed his oxygen mask back on his face and laid her head on his chest.

And with a contented sigh of relief, a smile split her face as she fell asleep in his arms.

XXXX

Whew! That's a relief…in more ways than one.

The soft dance in the sand continues forward, as does what comes in the aftermath. Monique's got the gossip of the century, she thinks, that's gonna confound her as we get closer to Prom night. Meanwhile Roman got pasted again and survived to live another day. Funny how getting knocked out at high altitude and then the cold of packed snow keeps a body from deteriorating…LOL!

But while each has 'crossed that gentle line' between them, there's more to come as the roller coaster they are on continues.


End file.
